


In the Past

by CmdrCody2224 (TimeLadyMirror)



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:40:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9242312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeLadyMirror/pseuds/CmdrCody2224
Summary: Cassian gets hurt, K2 is there in his usual way





	

Cassian was dying.

Or it felt like it anyway.

Every part of his body hurt, from the tips of his ears to the toes encased in his boots. His face, teeth, and ribs hurt the most, but even as he drifted in and out of consciousness, he found it within him to be mildly annoyed by K2’s seemingly endless listing of his every injury. He groaned, an angry and pitiful sound, and K2 paused in his litany long enough to shift his master in his arms and continue his hurried pace to the safe house.

The two of them were on an intelligence mission, verifying information given to them by a series of informants, when Cassian was made by an Imperial he’d run into before. He tried to get away, but was cornered by the Imperial’s lackeys, and what followed before K2 arrived was 5 minutes of the most spectacular ass beating he’d ever been on the receiving end of.

He wasn’t in the mood to hear it repeated back scene by scene.

He grumpily told K2 to shut up and concentrate on getting them safe, gritting his teeth to keep from screaming as his definitely broken rubs scraped together in protest of K2’s jostling run.

All around him, the world seemed too be closing in, and Cassian was surprised to find himself laying on a cot, K2’s receptors trained on him intently as the droid said, “There is a 57% chance you will expire in the night. Shall I return your body to Base One if that happens?” Cassian snorted and mustered up the strength to push K2 away. The droid dutifully back away, muttering to itself all the while. Cassian smiled and allowed sweet sleep to overcome him.

When he awoke a week later on Base One, it was to see K2 hovering next to his bed.


End file.
